Final Revenge
by LisaxMariex05
Summary: Fitz shows up at Clare's doorstep making his final revenge against Eli. Clare can't cope and tries to deal with it her way. Can Eli get her to open up to him? Bad summary.. I know, Sorry! **Contains SI**
1. Chapter 1

I almost dropped the phone out of my hand when I opened the door. I froze, my eyes locked on who was standing in front of me. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I barely stuttered out his name "Fitz?…"

The rain poured down hard and he was drenched. The lightning struck across the sky illuminating his bruised face. "Hi Clare.." his voice was low and disturbing that it sent chills down my back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously 'Clare? You there?' Adam's voice buzzed through the telephone I was still holding. "I'm going to have to call you back." I whispered in the phone then hung up. I stood there for a moment while Fitz just stared at me. "You need to leave, You shouldn't be here." I stated then went to shut the door. In a matter of a second, he stuck his hand and foot inside the door and struggled his way past me inside.

My mind raced with panic as he snatched the phone out of my hand and tossed it across the room. "Fitz you need to leave…now." I demanded

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" he said grabbing my shoulders and pinning me against a wall. He leaned into me, kissing me and pressing his damp body against mine while I struggled.

"Get off me!" I begged but the more I struggled the harder he pressed against me. He slid one hand into his pocket pulled out a knife and placed it to my throat. My heart raced, there was nothing I could do. 'Why did I hang up with you Adam? I'm so stupid!' I scolded myself.

"I liked you Clare but things are way past that point now…See this is what I like to call my final revenge. It's absolutely perfect because this is going to kill Eli." Once again he pressed his lips against mine still keeping the blade to my neck but letting his other hand roam free underneath my shirt.

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short but I haven't written in a looong time (try like 4 years!) So I'm trying to get back into it. Let me know what you think.

I sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV while the rain still poured down on the roof. He was finally gone and I still couldn't catch my breath. 'My virginity was taken and where were you God? Why didn't you protect me?' I sneered studying my purity ring on my finger. I brushed my fingertips over the ring before sliding it off my finger and tossing it into the trash.

The door bell rang through out the house causing me to almost jump out of my skin. I stayed quiet and prayed for who ever it was to go away. The doorbell rang a couple more times then I heard a pounding and Adam yelling through the door. "Clare, It's Adam!… Clare! Open up!"

I slowly made my way to the door and unlocked it. I wasn't ready to face anyone. I felt so disgusting and dirty, my hair was disheveled, my eyes were swollen and burned from crying and I didn't know what I was going to tell Eli. The pain was almost to much to bear. I turned the knob and opened the door. I was met by Eli's and Adam's anxious faces. "Hey guys." I greeted as normally as possible.

"Clare! Are you okay?" Adam asked almost in a panic "I heard you say Fitz before you hung up and I tried calling you back like 10 times."

"I'm fine…You guys want to come in." I offered trying to force a little smile when they walked in. Eli immediately wrapped his arms around me kissing me on my cheek. He searched for my eyes but I couldn't bare to look into his.

"What did he do to you, why was he here?" Eli asked me sternly.

"He was here to warn me that he was getting his final revenge against you…He didn't hurt me." I lied. I hated lying, especially to Eli.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Contains self-injurious behaviors

I let the hot water rush over my sore body. Tears crept out the corners of my eyes. I stood there rubbing the cloth over my skin trying to wash away all the filth. 'Stop crying Clare' I commanded myself. 'Everything will be okay.' I stood fixated on the razor that I held in my hand watching the beads of water trickle over the silver metal. 'No, I'm not like my sister! It's not going to fix anything.' I tried to push the thoughts out of my head but I needed to feel something other than the guilt and the fear that was smothering me. I'm smarter than this… I know but I just wanted to be able to breath.

I gripped tightly to the razor and pressed it against forearm sliding it across my pale skin. I let out a gasp as I felt the blade bite into me. The tears subsided as the blood started flowing out. I finally understood why someone would hurt themselves to feel better as the euphoria started to kick in.

"Clare, Honey? Hurry up in there, your ride should be here any minute." Clare's mom announced outside the bathroom door.

Eli was waiting in the driveway when I came down from upstairs. " Bye mom!" I yelled out before slamming the door behind me. I took a deep breath and opened the door to 'Morty' and got in.

"Good morning Blue Eyes." Eli greeted me just like every morning when he picked me up.

"Hello Eli." I replied as he leaned in for a kiss. I felt hesitant as his lips touched mine, the same lips Fitz kissed the night before. I felt nauseated at the thought.

The car ride was quiet besides Eli's music in the background, which I was grateful for. The less talking the less chance I had to break down. When we arrived in the parking lot, Eli shut off his car and turned to me. "You sure he didn't hurt you? You know you can tell me."

I kept my eyes on the gear shift while I fidgeted with the edges of my sleeves. "No Eli, he was just sending a warning."

"That fucking psycho…" Eli whispered. "I'm sorry Clare, for getting you mixed up in this. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you." He pushed my bangs out of my eyes gently and grabbed my hand. "You ready to go in?" I gave a small smile and nodded my head.

I sat in my classes trying my best to pay attention but I couldn't concentrate. The events of last night kept replaying like a horror movie in my head. It wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to fight off .

"Hey writing partner!" Eli said interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said writing partner… For the paper Mrs. Dawes just assigned."

"Oh, yes, of course." I answered sheepishly.

"Miss Edwards not paying attention in class?" Eli said with a smile on his face.

I sighed "No, not really."

He flashed me a look of concern but went on to explain the assignment. "500 words describing a personal emotional experience. She wants to be drawn in, so the more descriptive it is the better the grade. It's due next Monday."

"Great! I love exploring my personal emotions and sharing them with the class." I shot back sarcastically. Just then the bell rang and I gathered up my things as Eli turned around in his desk and did the same.

"So, you want to come over this weekend and edit each other's paper?" He asked as we walked down the hall together.

"Yeah that sounds good." I answered stopping at my locker.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted approaching Eli and I. "You will never guess what I over heard my mom talking about this morning." He paused for a moment trying to be dramatic then began again when he had our full attention. "She was told that after Vegas Night Fitz got put on house arrest till his court date but yesterday he got in a fight with his dad and he took off. They're still looking for him, even the police. Nobody has seen him."

My ears starting to ring but I could faintly hear Eli asking him more details but that was all I needed to know. He was out there somewhere.. lurking. I'll never be safe. My heart was fluttering, my stomach was turning and I couldn't catch my breath. A surge of panic flooded my body. I needed to go, get away. I couldn't let them see me go crazy.

"Clare? You okay?" Adam asked noticing my much paler complexion.

I couldn't even speak to answer him… I did the only thing I could do. I ran to the nearest restroom and barged my way into an empty stall. I frantically searched through my backpack for anything sharp enough to break through my skin. I was hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably now. I felt like I was going to die. But then I saw it, my savior and new best friend, my scissors. Without a second thought I rolled up my sleeve and lined the blade up just below the cut I made this morning pressing as hard as I could and dragged the scissors across my forearm again and again till I was finally in control of my body.

"Clare? You in here?" I heard Jenna's voice echo through out the restroom. By this point I was standing at the sink splashing some cool water on my face.

"Yeah I'm right here." She walked around the corner with a concerned expression on her face.

"Eli and Adam wanted me to check on you… You okay?"

"Yeah just feeling a little under the weather, I guess. Can you tell them I'm going home early and I'll give Eli a call tonight."

"Yeah of course." She responded "Feel better." She smiled before turning around to leave.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It felt really good to see people enjoying my writing… I have the story line pretty much thought out but suggestions are welcome. Also I count on the reviews to make me a better writer in turn having better stories. So any constructive criticism I really appreciate!

Please let me know which you'd prefer short chapters updated more often or long ones that might take me a while to update….I'm coming up into finals meaning for a few weeks my schedule will be busy.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by slowly, but no matter how much time ticked by the nightmares and the tormenting thoughts persisted and only became worse. I tried my hardest to resist but I found myself reaching for a blade to calm me.

I sat in my room, on my bed, trying to work on my writing assignment. I listened to my parents argue, cringing at their harsh words.

"How long have you been seeing her?" my mom yelled.

"Since I've stopped loving you." My dad snorted back. "I'm done with you. I can't take living with you anymore!"

"Then leave! Get the hell out of here! You and that tramp can go burn in hell together! And I'm going to make sure you never see my daughters again!"

"Your daughters?" He said growing louder. "They're my daughters too and you'll never take them away from me, you crazy bitch!" There was an anger in his voice I never heard before.

"You haven't seen crazy yet!" She yelled just before the front door slammed.

The house was quiet, I got up and looked out the window watching my dad speed off into the night. 'This can't be happening' I thought to myself in panic. I hated them both, they weren't the parents I had grown up with, that showed me how to live according to God, they were cruel to each other. I felt like I didn't even know them, everything they taught me seemed to be a lie. 'hypocrites' I said under my breath repulsed.

A tear rolled down my check and I quickly wiped it away. I grabbed my box of secrets from my closet and placed it on my bed, unlocked it, and carefully rummaged through. My journal laid on top, although I haven't touched it much lately, I removed it and set it aside. It was what was underneath that I longed for, my tools that I have recently collected. I studied each instrument carefully arguing with myself in my head. As much as I wanted to cut, I looked at my arm shamefully in disgust. Just then there was a light knock on my door. I scrambled up all my things and threw the covers on my bed over it, and grabbed my text book.

"Come in." I answered sitting on my bed with my book opened to a random chapter.

It was my mom, her eyes were red and swollen but she wore a faint smile. "I'm going to go to church for a little while. I need to clear my head. I'll be back a little later tonight."

"Okay." I replied barely looking up from my book that I pretended to be studying from. She shut the door quietly then a few minutes later I heard her go out the front door.

My anxiety made me feel like I was going to explode. My first time alone since…since that night. I got up quickly checking all the door and windows making sure they were all locked and retreated back to my room. I uncovered my box I picked up the blade and held it to my forearm. I took a deep breath in and was interrupted by my phone. 'Eli' I read. I lifted the blade from my arm and answered the phone.

"Hello." I answered restlessly.

"Hi Clare. I was wondering of you wanted to hang out for a little bit."

I hesitated and gave a little sigh "I have a lot of homework…"

"Come on Clare, I've barely seen you all week. It's like you're avoiding me." he said disappointed

"I'm sorry Eli, I haven't meant to. Well, I have the house to myself, so why don't you come over for a little while." I offered.

"Okay! I'll se you in a few minutes." He said a little more upbeat.

A/N: Since degrassilover responded to chapter length I will be doing short chapters at least till the end of the semester…So don't hate me bc they're short!

Thanks for the reviews!

Eclarefan4ever: I'm very sorry that it made you feel like that. It was not my intentions but since this is the way she is going to be coping with the rape there will probably be more scenes of it. So, starting now, if there is a scene like this I'll put these -** before and after the paragraph(s) and you'll know not to read that portion.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember that there are ** before parts with the cutting if you do not wish to read that

My head rested on Eli's lap as we watched TV. He stroked my hair softly and looked down at me with a small smile. "I wish you'd tell me what's going on with you." he said with pleading eyes.

I sat up slowly and looked at him "My parents got in a huge fight just a little bit ago and apparently my dad has been cheating on my mom and then my dad left... I think for good."

"I'm so sorry Clare…" He said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

I felt so guilty about not being more open with him but I was too scared of what would happen if I told him about that night. Revenge is how this whole mess started. And I know Eli, he'd protect me, he would go after Fitz. I thought I lost him once and I wasn't going to risk losing him again. I laid my head back on Eli's chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. "I don't know what to do…" I continued in a whisper as a few tears escaped my eyes. "Everything is falling apart and I can't seem to stop it."

"I know how that feels and it's scary but no matter how bad things get I'll always be here for you." he whispered back bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it softy. He hesitated for a minute before letting go. "Clare, where's your purity ring?"

I sighed looking at my naked finger. "I lost it." I answered plainly.

"You never take it off, how could you lose it?" He responded sounding skeptical.

"I don't know I just did! So just drop it!" I snapped sitting up glaring at him. I could tell he was taken back but he looked more concerned rather than hurt by my outburst. I sighed taking a deep breath and relaxing. "I'm sorry… it's just been a rough day." I forced a smile then looked at the clock. "It's getting late, you should probably leave before my mom gets home."

Eli sighed looking disappointed. "I suppose."

We both got up and made our way to the door. "We still going to work on our papers tomorrow?" Eli asked.

I bit my lip "Of course." I answered. He wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me in for a kiss. I tried to let myself get lost in his embrace but failed. The guilt was becoming to much to bear and I ended up pulling away. "Good Night Eli."

I watch Eli pull out of my driveway and then I made my way up to my room. I pull out my laptop and studied the blinking bar on the empty white page, pounding my brain for what to write about. 'A personal emotional experience… I wrote about my parents divorce last writing assignment… There is no way I can share about being…raped. What am I suppose to write about?' I sat there for what seemed like hours but wasn't more than twenty minutes when Eli's messager popped up on my screen.

Eli: Hey Beautiful… Miss me?

I blushed at my nickname

Clare: You're not here so of course I miss you.

Eli: I know I'm easily missed lol…What are you doing?

Clare: Trying to write that stupid paper! I hate writers block!

Eli: You still haven't wrote it?

Clare: Obviously not… I can't find a good enough topic. I'm so stressed!

Eli: Well don't fret my dear, I can help you tomorrow if you're still having trouble.

Clare: Thanks, I might have to take you up on that.

I was about half way done with my assignment when I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I made my way over to my window and peeked out. I glanced over at the clock and read 11:45. A shadow of a man stepped out and made his way around to the passenger side and opened up the door and sure enough I saw my mother step out. He walked her to the front door and she reach up and wrapped her arms around the man pulling him into a hug and then he kissed her on the cheek. Anger started boiling in me and before I knew it I was greeting mom at the front door as she walked in. "Who the hell was that?"

She jumped putting her hand on her heart. "Oh Clare, you scared me!" She gasped.

I stood there just glaring at her waiting for an answer. "So who was that dropping you off at almost midnight?"

"It was Mitchell, your youth pastor from church. My car wouldn't start and he was just so kind to give me a ride home." She answered simply, smiling, while she removed her coat and set her purse down. " And then we stopped for tea at a little diner and time just slipped by. He's very nice, Clare, I can see why you're so fond of him… You should go to bed honey, it's late." She stated kissing me on my head and walking past me up the stairs.

I let out a huff and turned toward her. "You're no better then Dad." I growled. She turned and glanced at me slightly and turned back continuing into her room shutting the door behind her.

I hurriedly made my way back to my room and pulled my box back out from it's hiding place and set it on my bed. I paced back and forth trying to sort out all the emotions running through me. They were all conflicting and overwhelming causing this pressure in my head making me feel like I was going to explode. I couldn't take it anymore! I frantically dug through the box and pulled out a new razor and a small towel.

**  
I ran the blade across my arm as I watched my skin split apart and the blood slowly started to flood the wound. The pressure in my head seemed to die down a bit so I continued a few more times till everything was back to normal. I only concentrated on the pain… I controlled my pain. No one else, just me and I loved that.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long hope I didn't lose all my readers! I wanted to actually finish this story so If you decide to keep reading.. There should only be a few chapters left! I love reviews and **constructive **criticism! Enjoy!

My alarm buzzed noisily in my ear. I rolled over and shut it off, immediately noticing the brown stains of dried blood on the sleeve of my shirt. I let out a yawn and pulled the shirt over my head revealing my tank underneath. I studied the fresh cuts on my arm examining their depth. I sighed realizing last night was not a dream like I had hoped. 'Great, another day in the life of Clare Edwards.' I bandaged myself up and got dressed then headed downstairs. I stopped myself when I got to the bottom of the stairs listening to my mom talking, from what I assumed, on the phone.

"…I want this divorce finalized as soon as possible… No, I'm not waiting another month… The end of the week will be fine. Thanks Shelly."

I walked down the stairs storming pass my mom and into the kitchen. I pulled a bottled water from the fridge and slammed the door shut and leaned against the counter.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom chimed walking into the kitchen.

"What's so good about it?" I grumbled taking a sip.

"Clare, I know you're upset but would it kill you to be somewhat pleasant?"

"Whatever. I'm meeting up with Eli to work on homework." I announced walking out of the kitchen and back up to my room where I flopped on my bed with my cell phone in hand. I dialed Eli's number and listened for him to answer.

"Hey Blue eyes." He greeted softly.

"Hi Eli. I was wondering when you wanted to work on our papers today?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Anytime is good with me. I don't really have much going on."

I paused when I heard a man's voice from downstairs. I looked out the window to find my dad's car in the driveway.

"Clare, you there?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Can you come pick me up now?" I responded in a pleading voice.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't be here any longer. I'll be outside waiting."

"Okay I'll see you in a few."

I hung up the phone and started gathering all my school work, stuffing it into my backpack. I soon heard yelling from downstairs. 'Seriously, he's been here five minutes and they're already about to kill each other.' I threw my backpack over my shoulders and dramatically made my way outside. They were too focused on hating each other that they didn't even notice me. I threw my bag down and slumped on the front step rest my head on my hand, rubbing my forehead. A few minutes later the door opened and my dad came bursting out "don't worry I can't wait to be divorced either!" He slamed the door and almost tripped over me. "Clare.. Sweetie I didn't see you there."

I felt my anger consuming me as I stood up glaring at him with my arms folded across my chest. "So you're leaving?.. You weren't even going to say good-bye?" I said with an attitude and then continued before he had a chance to reply. "If I could divorce you as my father, I would." I spat looking into his tired eyes.

His face grew flush and wore a look of hurt. But I didn't care I was going straight for his heart. "Once this divorced is finalized I'm moving to _ with Samantha. You can come visit if you like but I'm leaving that up to you. I need to move on from this life and this family." He squeezed my shoulder and walked past me getting in his car and driving away.

I stood there stunned at his words. I remembered Samantha, one of his coworkers, I met a couple times. She always flirting and throwing herself on my dad. And how could he say he needed to move on from this family? My dad and I have never been close, not like he and Darcy use to be, but why would he want to let go of all the memories we've made together. I hung my head low as tears started to weld up in my eyes. I choked them back taking deep breaths trying to calm my emotions. I opened my eyes to see Morty pulling in my driveway. I picked up my bag took another deep breath plastered a smile on my face and made my way to Eli's car.

We sat on Eli's bed with my laptop covering my lap vigorously correcting the errors Eli pointed out on my paper.

"Are we going to work on homework all afternoon?" Eli complained sitting across from me. He pulled my computer from my lap and set it on the floor he inched closer towards me his body hovering over mine. I was about to protest when he pressed his lips against mine, grazing my lips with his tongue. For the first time in weeks I was longing for some physical attention from him. I slid back deeper into the bed as Eli pressed his body against mine. I caressed the back of his neck then running my fingers through his hair pulling it softly. I couldn't help but let out a small groan of enjoyment. I could feel his lips smile against mine at the sound. His hands roamed my body grabbing my thighs and making his way up my blouse where he slowly undid each button as I my lips played with his neck. I closed my eyes and tried to let myself get swept away at Eli's touch but instead Fitz's smug face comes into my view. I can feel his heavy breathing against my skin and hear his sickening grunts. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get Fitz off me. "Stop.. Get off…Get off me!" I demanded pushing his heavy body off mine. I threw my eyes open to see Eli's hurt and confused face.

I could feel my heart racing and my breathing was coming labored. I pulled my shirt closed, jumped off the bed, grabbing my purse and rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I grabbed onto the edges of the sink steadying myself trying to slow my breathing before I had a full blown anxiety attack. I opened my purse and pulled out my first aid kit and a new razor I had strategically placed inside the liner of the purse.

"Clare, you okay? Open up." Eli's voice seeped through the door.

"I'm fine Eli, I just need a minute please." I listened to his footsteps go down the hall and into this room. I rolled my sleeve up and gently picked up the razor off the sink.


	6. Chapter 6

Not one review L so sadd… anyways this is the start of what ppl were waiting for.. (if anyone is still interested) Enjoy!

I sat at my desk for sixth period English, scribbling in my notebook as other students slowly trickled in. The warmth of the spring sun radiated through the windows turning the room into a sauna. I instinctively pushed up the sleeves on my cardigan, immediately noticing the bright red wounds that littered my forearm. I glared at them in shame then quickly pulled my sleeves back down.

"Clare, your crazy." Eli stated suddenly behind me causing me to jump.

'Did he see? Oh gosh, he knows!…play it cool Clare' I told myself as I turned around to face him and Adam "Excuse me?" I asked trying to be calm as my heartbeat pounded loudly in my ears.

"Aren't you hot? It's like a hundred degrees in here." Adam piped in.

"No… " I lied as I felt beads of sweat rolled down my arm. Our conversation was cut short by Mrs. Dawes clearing her throat signaling that class was starting and I let out a small sigh of relief. I turned around abruptly trying to focus as Mrs. Dawes did roll call.

"Okay class, I finally got your papers graded from last week." She picked up a small stack of papers and started distributing them as I sat there silently waiting to see my grade. "Some of you did a wonderful job but some of you need to work harder if you want a good grade in my class." She announced setting my paper face down on my desk. I turned it over to find a horrid D placed at the top of the page taunting me in bright red ink. "Please everyone read the notes I've made any questions about it see me after class." She passed out the last paper and made her way back to the front of the classroom. I stared down in disbelief, I don't think I ever got lower than a B in my life! I felt tears forming in my eyes about to spill over. I sucked them back down as Mrs. Dawes continued with class. "We're going to be starting the next section, poetry. There are many types and styles but we're going to start off with a very famous dark poet, I'm sure you all know, Edger Allan Poe…"

I tried to listen but my attention kept shifting back to that repulsive red D. I scanned down to the bottom of the page and read her comment 'Lacks emotional depth… See me if you have questions.' I sighed propping my head on my fist.

"Oh. that sucks…" Eli commented over my shoulder.

"Yeah…I know" I said in a hush tone flipping my paper over. My mind drifted for the rest of class occasionally finding it's way back to Mrs. Dawes's lecture.

The bell finally rang and students quickly filed out of the classroom. I told Eli and Adam to go ahead and I'll catch up with them in a few minutes. Once everyone was gone I made my way up to Mrs. Dawes's desk. "Clare, what can I do for you dear?" she greeted giving me her full attention.

"It about my grade on my paper. I don't understand how I got a D on it?"

"The assignment was suppose to be about an emotional experience you never once shared how you felt. To be a good writer you need to write with emotion it's what brings the writing to life for the reader." she looked at me with a sympathy. "It's okay Clare it's one grade just work a little harder next time."

Eli's POV

Adam and I sat on the steps up to Degrassi as we waited for Clare. I was telling him about this new movie that just came out when he interrupted me.

"Eli…" he trailed off unsure how to begin.

The seriousness on his face concerned me. "Just spit it out already!" I said anxious to know what he had to say.

"Well, you know how I use to hurt myself?…"

"Don't tell me you're doing that shit again." I said leaning back on the step behind me.

"No, I'm not but I think Clare might me."

"What in the hell would make you think that? Clare would never do something like that."

"Eli! The signs are there she's been distant, depressed. She's wearing long sleeves and it's almost 90* out… And I think I saw some cuts on her arm earlier."

I sat there silently thinking, trying to process what Adam had just told me. I still didn't believe it. There was no way that my smart and beautiful Clare would ever do that to herself, plus she knew she could talk to me. Adam is probably just paranoid. But what if he's not I mean yeah she's hasn't been as happy as she use to be and I don't remember the last time I seen her bare arms. I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head.

"I'm just saying if you don't talk to her I will. I've been through that and I'm not going to let Clare go down that path too." Adam said sternly

"Fine, I'll talk to her." I mumbled out.

Clare POV:

I sat in the passenger seat as we dropped Adam off at his house. The ride to Eli's house was short but silent. He seemed to be in deep thought, like something was bothering him. "You okay?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured not even glancing in my direction.

We pulled in his driveway and made our way into his room. I sat down on his bed as he flipped the TV on. "Eli, I know something's wrong. Talk to me, please." I begged hating this feeling of not knowing.

He turned facing me with a saddened expression. "Clare I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth." My stomach dropped causing a queasy feeling. "Are you hurting yourself?"


End file.
